Mima (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *''Flight Mode'' gives Mima complete freedom of the stage up to a certain height, which the character can take advantage of for offensive and defensive purposes. *One of only two characters to possess a Launcher, which easily allows Mima to take a combo to the skies. *One of only four characters to possess an air grab. *The combining factors of Mima having a launcher, several Specials that cause wallbounce, useful juggling tools and Flight Mode make Mima highly proficient in air comboing. *Barring Flare Star, all of Mima's Specials and Spellcards can be used both while grounded and airborne. *''Green Spread'' bypasses projectiles instead of clashing with them, making it almost certain that the move will make contact with an opponent. *''Stellar Missile'' having a large hitbox makes it useful for negating the opposition's approaches. Cons *Mima's mobility is a bit sluggish, which can make approaching an opponent difficult. *Some of the character's melee attacks are a bit lacking in the range department. *The damage output on individual Normal and Special attacks isn't overly high, so as to compensate for Mima's comboability. *Power gains from Special attacks are overall lower than the majority of the roster. *''Green Spread'' bypassing projectiles means that any opposing projectile is likely to hit Mima, due to it not being destroyed in a projectile clash; additionally, it can only hit at exactly three variant-dependant locations, requiring the move to be properly spaced. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |20|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |49|0|0.9|60|30 | | }} | |70|0|0.85|90|45 | | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |50|0|0.875|60|30 | | }} + | |75|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |40|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} | |55|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} | |65|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.8|80|40 | | }} + | |60|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= | | }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Notes=Activates Flight Mode. can be used while in Flight Mode to fly around the stage. Aerial attacks performed while in Flight Mode will cause Mima to stay airborne after the attack has ended. Flight Mode will end if / is used during it, after 10 seconds of the mode being active, if Mima is hit while in the mode, or if Mima lands on the ground.}} 'Throws' + / | |Ground version: 70 Aerial version: 60|N/A|0.45|80|40 |Requirements= |Properties= Ground version: Aerial version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | | }} + + / | |Ground version: 70 Aerial version: 60|N/A|0.45|80|40 |Requirements= |Properties= Ground version: Aerial version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |140|N/A|0.7| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~21f. | }} | |60|12|0.85| |30 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Projectile distance varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | | }} |Ground version: Aerial version: | version: 80 version: 100 version: 120 | version: 16 version: 20 version: 24 |0.8| |40 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Aerial version: does not make contact with crouching opponents. |Version=1 | |9|4|32|45|D|-4}} |15|4|34|53|D|-6}} |24|4|34|62|D|-6}} |9|4|--|--|D|--}} |15|4|--|--|D|--}} |24|4|--|--|D|--}} |9|4|32|45|D|-3}} |15|4|34|53|D|-5}} |24|4|34|62|D|-5}} | }} | |75|15|0.80| |30 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Projectile launch angle varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | | }} | |140|N/A|0.7| |40 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Hitbox position varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | | version| | version| | version}}}} 'Spellcards' | |Melee attack: 34.5x6 Projectile: 33.5x6|Melee attack: 4x6 Projectile: 6x6 |0.92x6|Melee attack: Projectile: |Melee attack: 25x6 Projectile: 30x6 |Requirements= |Properties=Melee attack: Projectile: |Notes=Melee attack: can only hit up to six times, lasts for 10 seconds. Attack becomes a projectile if is input while the melee attack is still active. |Version=1 | | }} |Ground version: Aerial version: |245|49|0.567| |300 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Automatically activates Flight Mode if the move is successful. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~12f. | }} / |Ground version: Aerial version: |440|88|0.55| |600 |Requirements= "Twilight Spark" must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} / | |0% charge: 50x3+150 25% charge: 50x4+150 50% charge: 50x5+150 75% charge: 50x6+150 100% charge: 50x7+150 |0% charge: 10x3+30 25% charge: 10x4+30 50% charge: 10x5+30 75% charge: 10x6+30 100% charge: 10x7+30 |0.6561~0.430467| |0% charge: 100x4 25% charge: 94x5 50% charge: 90x6 75% charge: 87x7 100% charge: 85x8 |Requirements=''"Flare Star"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=[ / ] to charge. | | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Mima Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Characters with an Air Grab